All Tied Up
by Goatis
Summary: What happens when you're left behind in enemy territory and at the mercy of the one person you've always wanted?...SasuSaku Oneshot


All Tied Up…

Story based on this artists work: Blindfold by Samurai-PET

place during the time frame where Team Kakashi goes to find Sasuke, Sakura gets left behind when she's knocked unconscious during retreat and the team doesn't realize she's gone until it's too late.

I awoke in darkness. My head hurt and I groaned as I tried to turn my head from where I lay on the ground. I was on my right side and my hands were trapped behind me. I wriggled experimentally a bit and found that my wrists and arms were bound to my torso by some sort of chakra rope, the rope was stretchy and soft, yet it was unyielding and absorbed all my attempts at summoning chakra to my hands. It also somehow completely blocked off my ability to use jutsu's, I could form all the hand seals I wanted and the chakra would simply be soaked up into the cloth wrapped around my wrists.

I literally had no means of freeing myself. But my legs were free, and I still had my nin-boots on which was a good sign. Anything familiar was good, I thought quietly to myself as I rolled onto my stomach and pulled my knees up to the sides of my chest so that I could push myself up without the use of my arms.

I remembered our confrontation and how everything had gone wrong and we had retreated. Then there had been a pain in the back of my head and everything had gone black. Where were the others? Had I gotten left behind? I hoped that they had escaped, but if I'd been left behind why was I still alive? Surely Orochimaru had no purpose for me and would just have killed me, unless….But I wouldn't think about that. I needed to find a way to escape, and I needed to find out what had happened to the others.

I got myself upright when a wave of dizziness hit me and I felt the sudden urge to throw up. I took several shallow breaths and then managed a deeper breath while keeping the bile down. I pulled my right leg out from under myself and steadied myself again as I tried to push myself up to my feet.

That's when I heard it, the noise of a door, and a tiny amount of light. It seemed that I was wearing a blindfold and that was why I couldn't see. I silently cursed as the footsteps came closer and seemed to circle around me like a shark.

"Who's there?" I called out, unable to keep silent anymore. I was greeted with more silence and the footsteps circling closer.

"Dammit, stop toying with me! If you're going to kill me get it over with!" I yelled out at whoever was standing in front of me. I could hear the soft swishing of clothing as whoever it was knelt in front of me and I tried to move back.

"What's the matter Sakura, I thought you wanted to be with me." Came a voice that froze me down through to my soul.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked trying to shake off the blindfold to see him but he instead placed his hand on my cheek stopping all of my movement with a single light touch of his fingertips as they caressed my cheek. His other hand cupped my other cheek and his forehead came and rested against mine.

I stopped breathing altogether, I was so shocked that he was here and that he was touching me. It was what I'd always dreamed of when we were younger and on team 7 together, minus the ropes and blindfold.

"Go to sleep now, Sakura." He said, in that soft, yet deep and sexy voice of his, moving his hands to the back of my neck. Before I could even say anything I felt the light pressure and then my consciousness began ebbing away. I fought the darkness but my eyes kept closing pulling me down into the blackness of unconsciousness engulfing me into that void of darkness.

The next time I woke, it was because I was cold. At first I thought I was outside someplace lying in a mountain of snow slowly freezing to death. But when I opened my eyes, I was again greeted by the same darkness as before, only this time I could see a bit of light from under the blindfold.

I shivered a bit and tried to rub my arms, but I realized that they were still bound behind my back. But that wasn't the only thing I realized. I also noticed that I was naked!

I was cold because I was lying on a floor someplace with no clothes on and I was tied up and blindfolded! I started freaking out, and had to take several deep breaths in order to get my thoughts back together. I rocked back and forth until I got some feeling in my legs and could stand up. Then, I backed up until I could feel a cold wall at my back and slid along it feeling for something, to perhaps cover myself with. Instead I fell to my right as I knocked into a bed and landed face first in the mattress.

Luckily, there wasn't an occupant in said bed at the time and I used my foot to pull down the blanket and sheet and climbed in under them. It was really all I could think of to do at the time to cover myself up. I wasn't about to try and escape naked. What could I really do tied up naked and blindfolded anyway? So that's how I ended up huddled under the blankets in the fetal position at the end of the bed.

Unfortunately, it was warm and comforting enough that I fell back asleep.

I woke once more to the darkness that I was becoming accustomed to, but I was cold again. The blankets that I had burrowed under were gone but there was a strong presence nearby that got my attention.

"I see you're awake. Here let me help you sit up." The Sasuke voice said slipping his hands underneath me and pulling me forward to sit up against him. But I shrunk back away from him. How could I know that it was him?

"Who are you? Where are the others? Why are you doing this? Can't I please have some clothes?" I asked timidly while trying to push myself back farther into the footboard of the large bed.

There was a bit of a chuckle from the person who had Sasuke's voice and he crawled up on the bed further closing in on me once more. I didn't get very far before I found myself wedged into the corner.

He simply climbed up over top my body that lay on the mattress fully exposed for him. I clenched my thighs together, at least he couldn't see…that.

"I'm surprised that you don't even recognize my voice anymore Sakura. Have I been gone so long that you no longer mean those words you said to me, the night I left Konoha?" His deep voice whispered in my ear as one of my hands travelled up the side of my waist, causing me to shiver. "And you shouldn't worry so much about the people who left you behind because they were in such a hurry to escape."

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't act like this, you can't be him." I whispered back as he once again slid his hands under me and lifted me upright and pulled me against his naked chest. I gasped as my own naked breasts met the hard muscled flesh of his abdomen.

"It's been a long time, Sakura. Should I show you some of the…other…things I've learned?" He suggested snaking his hands up my waist and using his fingertips to lightly tease my already hardened nipples.

"Ah! No, we can't Sasuke!" I said desperately trying to wiggle away from his touch only to back myself further into the corner as my back literally met the corner of the room and I had nowhere to go as he closed the distance.

"Of course we can, and isn't this what you always wanted?" He teased as his hands slid over my body and his lips brushed my earlobe causing me to gasp. His hands closed over my breasts and he massaged them lightly before pulling one into his mouth causing me to cry out in surprise and pleasure. I'd never known they could be so sensitive.

"No, I mean, we shouldn't…It wasn't supposed to be like this…" I gasped again as he flicked his tongue over my nipple again. But against my will, I was getting wet down between my legs as he continued his ministrations on my breasts. His warm mouth and fingers touched places on my body that had never been touched by a man. And God I liked it.

He slid his right hand down my side till his fingers met the pink thatch of hair coving my most private places. He slid a finger inside the curls till he met that sensitive nub far below and teased it till my legs shook and threatened to send me toppling over.

All my protests had ceased a long time ago and I'd allowed him to spread my legs wider as his fingers stroked me, causing me to gasp in breathy pants unable to form a thought let alone speak it.

"Sasuke! Oh…Oh God Sasuke!" I found myself shouting as I strained against my bonds. I wanted to touch him, to kiss and caress him. I wanted…him…buried inside me till we couldn't get any closer. "Please! Sasuke!" I panted as he gripped my ass and pulled me closer lifting me against him and pushing inside me. There was a sharp quick pain as I felt him slide in, and then it was over. He was sheathed inside me, I could feel his soft breaths against my neck as his lips and tongue laved my ear and neck in erotic little motions.

But then he'd begun to move, and I felt lost in the sensation of him inside me. I heard him grunt as he came to the end of me inside. I squeaked at the pleasure/pain sensation that went through me. He slowed down and moved shallower, but I didn't want gentle. I wanted all of him, and I wanted him now.

"No, harder Sasuke, harder!" I shouted, unable to make him comply in my current state, but he obeyed anyway. He pushed back inside me almost violently, giving me exactly what I'd asked for. I screamed in ecstasy as he repeatedly hit the same spot, until my entire body was trembling and aching for release. I panted, allowing my head to drop back as he repeatedly threw me up and down on his cock.

"I'm coming! Ah! I'm coming Sasuke!" I shouted as I felt my body finally reach that peak and blast through it as I shrieked my pleasure.

Then it was over, and both of us leaned in that corner upright and panting. Sasuke's head lay pillowed against my breasts his hands still gripping my posterior.

It took several moments for our breathing to slow, and then I wanted to say something. But I didn't know what to say, I'd always loved him. And I knew I always would now, there was no hope for me anymore. But before I could think of anything to say, Sasuke had shifted us so that we lay down on the flat fluffy surface of the bed.

I knew he was there in front of me less than a foot away, but suddenly he seemed unreachable. He was still inside me a more intimate position wasn't known to man, and yet I knew it was a lie. Suddenly everything I knew was a lie.

"You're going after him again, aren't you?" I whispered finally and felt the beginnings of tears form in my eyes. The situation finally hit me, damn my intelligence for shattering the illusion I'd had of our life together. But it wasn't to be, it was all a lie. God damn it all, why couldn't I just be stupid enough to believe the lie?

"I leave tomorrow. I will find and kill Itachi." He said flatly in that hard voice of his that he'd always used before when speaking to me. I sighed, trying to control my emotions.

"So what was this about? You just making sure that if you fail, you'll have made an effort to revive your clan? Is that all I am to you?" I demanded, hurt and angry that I had allowed myself to hope and believe for even a moment that Sasuke had finally realized that he loved me. "How could you make love to me like that and then just leave tomorrow to go kill yourself?" My voice broke as the tears spilled out of my eyes, and I turned my head away burying it in the bedding.

"This is my destiny. I am an avenger." He said, and then to my surprise he hesitantly stroked my hair and finally untied the blindfold. I lifted my head away from the mattress and blinked in the sudden light as I turned to look back at him. His beautiful face was less than a foot away. Those dark eyes, that angular jaw, the proud nose and full curved lips that had never touched mine. Another tear leaked from my eye as I realized he would probably never kiss me.

But that was unacceptable, I wouldn't let him just take what he wanted and give me nothing in return. So I leaned in and pressed my lips against his getting as close as I could, pressing my chest against him so that he couldn't just pull away.

But to my surprise he pulled me against him and rolled onto his back sliding me up on top of him. Another tear leaked from my eye, but it was a happy tear this time. He was touching me willingly, he had pulled me in and was holding me close just as I'd always wanted. Granted it wasn't how I'd pictured it, but nothing in life was ever how you pictured it as a child. A moment ago I'd given up on him and here he was with his hands in my hair our naked bodies still entwined like lovers and he was kissing me back. That made it enough. For the rest of my life I would make this be enough.

I could feel him growing hard again inside me. Now that I thought about it, there was a certain erotic flavor to being tied up and allowing him to touch me however he wanted…wherever he wanted. If I couldn't have him for the rest of my life, then I could at least have this. And I could treasure it for the rest of my life, even if he never returned to me, because for just this moment, I had him. I had every part of him that he could give me.

And when he made love to me a second time, he was different, it was slow and gentle. He at first kept my hands tied behind me as he touched me but then he pulled the ties free. I slid my arms around his neck and pulled him in as close as I could thrusting back onto him as he thrust into me and we both groaned as he hit that spot inside of me that was both pleasure and pain.

"Yes! Sasuke!" I cried, raking my nails down his back as he plunged inside me while licking down my chest and teasing my achingly hard nipples.

He came first this time but I wasn't too far behind since he pulled me off the bed and went down on me. Then as we lay there panting a bit I pushed off of him and knelt between his legs taking him into my mouth. At first he wasn't hard. On top of that he was wet with both his juices and mine, but I ignored that for the moment. I took him into my mouth and massaged him with my tongue until he became hard and I couldn't fit so much of him inside anymore, then I pulled back and repeatedly took him into my mouth and as far down my throat as I could stand.

He groaned above me and his hands made their way into my hair. But I didn't stop until I could feel him pulsing in my mouth.

We both collapsed onto the bed after several more sessions of sweaty lovemaking, I could hardly move I was so tired. I lay snuggled into his chest, both of us covered in sweat and stinking of sex and other things.

Yet I was perfectly content to just stay by his side and fall asleep, I knew I would probably regret that later on but for now I didn't care. I knew he would leave me soon and I wanted to be next to him for as long as I could.

"Sasuke-kun?" I said as I lay my head on his chest, my eyes not wanting to stay open.

"Hmm?" He replied lazily as if he was on the edge of sleep himself.

"When you're done, promise me you'll come back to us, to me. Please…" I whispered as I started fading out of consciousness. I didn't really expect him to answer, but as I fell asleep I could swear I heard him say, "I will, I promise."

When I woke up I was lying alone in my own bed. I lay there for a long time just staring at the ceiling and wondering if it was all a dream. But then I decided I should stop moping and get up.

My entire body screamed in agony as I pulled myself upward and staggered into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and looked down at my rumpled and dirty clothes that I'd been sleeping in as if I'd come home from our mission and just fallen into bed.

The only thing strange about the whole thing was the black ribbon that wound around my left arm. It wound from my wrist all the way up to my shoulder.

I touched the soft material and tried concentrating some chakra into my arm. I just grinned when the cloth absorbed it.


End file.
